before_the_dawn_robloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Slashers
Slashers are the main point of the game. If there are not enough players to fill the ratio, a new round cannot begin. It is possible to guess which Slasher will be in the next round by listening for a noise that plays before the round (except for The Thing). The player cannot choose for themselves what monster they want to play as unless they have the gamepass that allows them to. All Slasher abilities are toggled by the letter E, the cool downs vary. You are also able to taunt as every slasher by pressing F, there is a cool down though. This page contains a list of all known Slashers as of April 2016. Some are still undergoing editing. Jason Jason Voorhees was a child who drowned at Camp Crystal Lake due to neglect by camp counselors. He returned years later for vengeance. He kills using any weapon at his disposal, including his machete, an arrow, or even his bare hands. He wears a hockey mask to shield his horribly disfigured face. His ability is "rage," which sends him into a mad frenzy where his speed increases and he sees only red. Eyes Based off of the game Eyes The Horror Game ''and Indonesian ghost "Palasik," it is known to eat infants in the mother's womb. It is recognized as the most terrifying slasher. Her appearance is that of a disembodied head with floating organs. She emits a red glow from her body and "sings" on occasion. In game she bears a similar vision to Predator and Terminator but with blue vision. The Eyes also has the ability to change it's vision to blue night vision to spot nearby heartbeats. . . . . Darth Vader A primary antagonist from the ''Star Wars ''franchise. Having pitch black armor, Vader can be spotted by his glowing red lightsaber. His location is easily distinguished by the hum of his blade and his breathing. He may "force choke" nearby survivors. When taunting, he says "I have you now." . Ghoul A creature which looks like a ghost. It's body is white and translucent and emits a white glow from it's body. Sounds emit from him which have been described as "whispers," or an occasional "chant," which resembles the notes made by the 'Big Ben' clock tower. The Ghoul has the ability to turn invisible. . The Fallen Based off a creature from the multiplayer horror game ''Damned. The Fallen is an angel statue covering its face. Folklore states it cannot move if you lock eye contact with it. In game, it moves like a chess piece. Its hands move slightly when attacking. The Fallen may use a decoy that can be teleported back to at any moment. Predator The Predator, from the classic 1987 Predator. Predator has superhuman strength and vision. It possesses thermal vision and can become cloaked for a time. It uses attached metallic claws as its weapon, and its taunt is a spine-tingling roar. . . Terminator The Terminator comes from the Terminator ''franchise. The Terminator is an artificially intelligent cyborg assassin. He bears similar night-vision to the Predator, except with a red tint. It uses its hands as a weapon and does not take on a human guise in-game. Fans speculate the in-game Terminator is actually the T-1000 series due to its aggressive nature, as opposed to the T-800 terminator, portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. . Xenomorph Modeled after the creature from the ''Alien franchise. The xenomorph has an "acid spit" that will slow players down. Aside from the screech when attacking, the Xenomorph is mostly quiet throughout the round. It retains a similar thermal vision to the Predator. . The Grudge Kayako is the main antagonist from the film series of Japanese origin The Grudge. Kayako was a mother murdered by her husband due to an affair. Her spirit remains because of the rage left behind. Her twitchy, unpredictable movements, and clicking groan are due to the broken spinal cord suffered when she was murdered. She has long black hair, wide eyes, and wears a white dress. She may enter a frenzy where her movements becomes more terrifying, her speed is increased, and she screams loudly. Nightmare Nightmare is an original creation by Youre_Waifu from his game "Nightfall." Nightmare's appearance resembles a robotic demi-human. Its awkward, limping movements are attributed to its proportional leg sizes. Its thermal vision and roar are similar to the Predator, and its weapon is a scythe. It can summon spikes to injure players. . . . The Thing Based off of John Carpenter's The Thing. The Thing is a creature that can disguise itself as a player (usually the one recently murdered; random, if the round just started). It has an open mouth in the middle of it's chest with teeth on all sides. It has four mandibles with razor sharp teeth lining the insides of them, and a worm-like tongue hanging out. When The Thing sheds its human disguise, it emits a horrifying, painful scream. The Thing has no taunt, and The Thing will use a random slasher's "hint sound" before the round starts, effectively deceiving the survivors before the round even begins. Jack The Ripper Jack the Ripper was a misogynistic serial murderer of 1888 London. In-game, he dons a dark black coat, a dark blue scarf, and a black top hat. The most noticeable feature of Jack the Ripper is his eye, which shines in the dark. Part of his face is ripped off and reveals a skull underneath. His ability is the same as Kayako's and Jason's. . . . . . Arachne Arachne is a giant spider. One of her noticeable features is the giant skull on her abdomen. She has multiple glowing eyes and she will trap players in a web to feast on. Arachne is the same speed as a survivor and has darker vision then any slasher. . Scarecrow Some of the scarecrow's bones are showing and it has glowing red eyes, along with a large brown hat. Its mouth is stitched shut and it wields a scythe. Scarecrow will nail survivor's to a cross. If a survivor is killed while they are nailed to one of Scarecrow's crosses, they will don a large brown hat and their bodies will remain on the cross. Occasionally, he will make a faint humming noise. Scarecrow and Headless Chef have the same ability, however scarecrow is slightly faster. Headless Chef The Headless Chef is a character based on the user zacaris. His biggest inspiration is the famous chef Gordon Ramsay. The Headless Chef has a jack-o-lantern for a head, wears chef attire soaked with blood stains, and wields a frying pan as a weapon. The only sound that the Headless Chef makes is a scream or "moan." The Headless Chef's ability is to bind a player in a spit-roast and, like Scarecrow, the body will stay in the trap when killed. He is one of the slowest slashers in the game. He is distinguished by the pang of its frying pan when it attacks. . . . . . . . Freddy Krueger Freddy Krueger is the antagonist of the movie series A Nightmare on Elm Street. From 1975-1977, Freddy Krueger kidnapped and murdered 23 children in his hometown of Springwood, Ohio. Inhabitants of the town set his house ablaze, essentially killing Krueger's physical body -- he continued to exist, however, in the dreams of children. His ability will bring a survivor in the dream realm; transported into a house for 20 seconds, with no exit. If Krueger fails to kill all the survivors in those 20 seconds, they will return to the physical world.